Controle
by Kiyuii-chan
Summary: Sakura realmente não conseguia entender de onde vinha aquele controle que Sasuke possuía sobre ela... [SasuSaku][Oneshot][Presente pra Hyuuga Tha]


**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, apenas o Satoshi-kun que saiu das cavernas da minha mente xD**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura**

Legenda:

"Fala" - Normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

* * *

**Controle**

A jovem de vinte e cinco anos se remexeu ligeiramente na cama, ainda sonolenta, sendo acordada pelos finos raios de Sol entrando pela janela sem cortina. Seus orbes esmeralda piscaram algumas vezes, já acostumados àquele costume. Uma suave respiração estava mesclando-se com a sua e roçava sua face, acariciando-a gentilmente.

Um singelo sorriso brincou nos lábios de Sakura, assim que o homem ao seu lado entrou em foco. A franja caindo em desalinho sobre os olhos fechados e aquela expressão serena e tranqüila no rosto eram inconfundíveis. Após alguns segundos observando seu marido, a médica-nin sentiu que sua cintura estava sendo envolvida pelo braço dele e isso a fez sorrir ainda mais.

Beijou-o de leve no nariz, murmurando:

"Sasuke-kun, está na hora de acordar." – O Uchiha piscou os olhos, meio sonolento, sem acreditar que já era de manhã.

Que droga. Sempre arranjavam um jeito de atrapalhar seus agradáveis sonhos.

"Já são sete da manhã. Que horas você chegou da missão de ontem?"

"Não sei." – Sasuke murmurou, lutando contra o sono.

"Mas foi bem de madrugada, não é?" – Sakura falou, sorrindo com uma gota e afastando a franja dele de seus orbes escuros com a mão.

Aquele toque fez o rapaz relaxar e desistir da luta contra seu inimigo, fechando os olhos e suspirando.

"Foi, por isso que eu não vou levantar hoje."

"O que? Mas, Sasuke-kun-"

O Uchiha afundou o rosto no pescoço dela, inalando o perfume de seus longos cabelos róseos e embriagando-se um pouco.

"Sakura, volte a dormir." – A jovem tentou ignorar os arrepios que percorriam sua espinha graças à respiração dele em sua pele sensível, mesmo que fosse um pouco mais complicado do que achara.

"Eu tenho que ir ao hospital e depois falar com Tsunade-shishou."

Um murmúrio inaudível escapou os lábios de Sasuke, fazendo Sakura abrir a boca, mas fecha-la ao sentir a mão de seu marido apertar mais sua cintura, impedindo-a de qualquer tentativa de fuga.

A jovem sorriu com uma gota.

Estava difícil sair daquele jeito.

"Sasuke-kun, nós não podemos ficar aqui o dia todo. Além do mais, você é o capitão da ANBU então-"

"Por que você está tão resistente hoje?"

"Porque eu não posso passar o dia todo na cama."

Sasuke suspirou novamente e limitou-se a ouvir a kunoichi falar:

"Então nesse caso, você pode ficar e eu levanto." – Seria complicado explicar para Tsunade a falta de seu marido, mas pelo menos não iria levar bronca naquele dia.

No entanto, o rapaz não ficou satisfeito.

"Não, eu quero ficar aqui com você." – Sakura sentiu uma felicidade indescritível com aquelas palavras, mas resolveu fazer uma pequena brincadeira com o shinobi.

"Jura?"

Ela estava se aproveitando, tinha certeza.

"Hn."

"Então me dê um bom motivo." – O Uchiha se afastou do pescoço de sua esposa e encarou-a com seus misteriosos e profundos orbes negros.

"Eu amo você."

Sakura franziu o cenho e abriu a boca, incrédula.

"Sasuke-kun, isso não foi justo...!" – Ele apenas estampou um maroto sorriso na face.

"Não é minha culpa se você é vulnerável a essas palavras."

Aproveitando-se de suas proximidades, Sasuke capturou os lábios da jovem, delicadamente, subindo a mão na cintura dela junto com a fina e justa camisola, deixando suas pernas torneadas mais a mostra. Sakura ainda sentiu vontade de repreende-lo por seu filho aparecer a qualquer momento ali, mas foi incapaz de raciocinar graças à língua dele que explorava sua boca.

Droga. Era terrível nunca resistir a Uchiha Sasuke.

"E então? Ainda vai levantar?" – O rapaz indagou, mantendo seus lábios perigosamente próximos.

Sakura fez uma cara pensativa.

"Hmm... Acho que... Não sei." – Sasuke beijou-a na face, descendo mais alguns beijos para o pescoço dela, sabendo muito bem que sua esposa estava lhe provocando, algo que, de certa forma, gostava.

Claro. Porque sempre pagava na mesma moeda.

"Estou esperando uma resposta."

O barulho da porta se abrindo chamou a atenção do casal na cama, fazendo ambos desviarem as cabeças para a entrada do aposento. Uma pequena figura de cabelos escuros e orbes esmeralda estava parada no local, cansada de bater na porta e não ser ouvida.

"Oka-san, Otou-san, o tio Naruto está chamando vocês para irem até a Hokage." – Uchiha Satoshi, 5 anos, falou. Seu pai se adiantou logo:

"Mande-o pra-"

"Diga que nós já vamos, Satoshi-kun." n.n'

"Não dê ouvidos à sua mãe. Diga ao Naruto que vamos tirar o dia de folga."

Satoshi assentiu, ligeiramente confuso com aquela decisão, e rapidamente fechou a porta, seus pequenos passos ecoando pelo corredor.

Sakura ficou completamente estupefata com aquela resposta de seu marido e não hesitou em encara-lo, incrédula, pronta pra levantar.

"Dia de folga?.! Sasuke-kun-!" – Ela foi calada pelos lábios do rapaz, sendo envolvida pelo beijo ardente e sentindo a raiva sumir numa velocidade incrível assim que suas línguas se roçaram, sensualmente.

Ah, droga... O maldito controle que ele tinha nela...!

**Owari.**

**

* * *

Pois é, esse foi o meu presente pra Hyuuga Tha n.n Foi bem curtinho, amiga, mas espero que vc tenha gostado mesmo assim! n.n Muita felicidade, paz, saúde e anos de fic-writer pela frente ;D**

Bom, mas espero que todos que tenham lido a fic tenham gostado o/ Deixem reviews, por favor n.n

Bjs!

Kiyuii-chan


End file.
